


Shattered

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Scott, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kind of not really it depends on how you look at it, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Season/Series 03B, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott-Centric, the pack Allison and Melissa are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get out of bed...get out of bed, Scott!” He yells, his voice cracks slightly as he rips the blanket off of Scott.</p>
<p>Scott just continues to lie there, not even bothering to look at Stiles. Instead he curls into himself even more, covering his face with his arm. As if that will make himself invisible to Stiles. He wishes that he could make himself invisible and hide away for all eternity.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Based on prompt from truewolf: Scott feels really guilty about everything that has happened to the pack (especially after 3b). It gets to a point where he pretty much can barely function, until finally one day it reaches a point and he breaks down. Stiles goes and helps him, kinda like Scott's anchor? Platonic or romantic, whatever you feel would fit better.</p>
<p>(This is probably nothing like what you asked for, sorry friend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf/gifts).



Scott wakes up and the ache is already there. The now constant ache that reminds him of what he did, and did not do. The one that reminds him that he could not save Allison. The one that reminds him of how his best friend had been possessed and he could have died as well. It’s been a month since they finally got rid of the Nogitsune, and everything still hurts just as much as it did when it first happened.

He knows that his friends are hurting too, especially Stiles. He wants to comfort his friend, but most days he can’t even bring himself to get out of bed. Just the other day his mom stopped trying to get him up.  

 

From his spot in his bed, Scott hears his front door open, someone enters and greets his mom. They’re halfway up the stairs when Scott recognizes the familiar scent. Menthol cough drops, cinnamon and his father’s old spice, it’s Stiles. He opens the door to Scott’s room, and Scott can feel the desperation and worry coming off of him in waves.

 

“Scott you’ve been in bed for two days. You need to get up.” Stiles says in a frustrated tone.

 

Scott stays quiet, unable to find his voice.

 

“Look, I know that this must be hard for you, but your pack still needs you, okay? I still fucking _need you_ Scott. You can’t shut down on us, I won’t let you. I’ve lost enough people that I care about, I’m not going to lose anybody else.”

 

Scott doesn’t respond and Stiles starts to get angry.

 

“Get out of bed...get out of bed, Scott!” He yells, his voice cracks slightly as he rips the blanket off of Scott.

 

Scott just continues to lie there, not even bothering to look at Stiles. Instead he curls into himself even more, covering his face with his arm. As if that will make himself invisible to Stiles. He wishes that he could make himself invisible and hide away for all eternity.

 

Still standing at the edge of his bed, Stiles lets out a shaky breath, trying to will himself not to cry. Fed up, he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Scott bites his lip, his emotions getting the best of him yet again. He lays there, crying, wondering to himself how he could have messed up so badly. He cries until he wears himself out, and falls back asleep.

 

*

When Scott opens his eyes later, there are fingers in his hair. His pillow has been traded out for a thigh, and every time he breathes in it smells like menthol. Stiles. He rolls over, looking up at his best friend and brother.

 

“You came back?”

 

“I never left,” he stated. “I was about to, but I couldn’t do it.”

 

Scott rolled back onto his side, burrowing himself into Stiles lap. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ leg and sighed deeply.

 

“I need you.” Scott said quietly.

 

“I know Scotty,” he replied. “I know; I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay right here with you and cause all kinds of trouble.”

 

Scott smiles to himself, and holds on even tighter. Later that day, he finally gets out of bed. The first thing he does is hug Stiles, and then his mom. Scott swears that she cried a little upon seeing him downstairs for once. That night, before Stiles goes home, Scott hears his mom pull him aside.

 

“I thank god every day for you, kid.” She tells Stiles.

 

_Me too, mom, me too._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request rules: No Porn or Mpreg. Submissions are open until further notice, not all requests will get written. I really hope that you guys liked this story, thanks to truewolf (ao3) for the prompt. Have a great day!


End file.
